jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
Profil · Diskussion Jedi-Tempel · Galerie Datei:Tusk.gif ToDo-Liste · Projekte · HoloNet-News · Baukasten ---- Bytes __TOC__ Vorschlag - Projekt Guten Tag Skyguy, ich möchte ein neues Projekt für die Jedipedia vorschlagen und habe mir gedacht, du bist der passende Ansprechpartner dafür. Wie fändest du ein Projekt, bei dem wir alle Planeten heraussuchen, die sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in den Klonkriegen freiwillig angeschlossen haben? Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass wir eine solche Liste nicht besitzen, in der die planetaren Mitglieder aufgelistet werden. Würde mich schon reizen sowas aufzustellen. Dazu könnten wir The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia und The Essential Atlas durchgehen. The Clone Wars, von dem du mit großer Sicherheit mehr Ahnung hast als ich, könnte auch sehr helfen dabei. Was sagst du dazu? Findest du ein solches Projekt sinnvoll? Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:24, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde das eine super Idee. Ich kann alle TCW-Episoden durchgehen, wenn du willst. Eine Frage habe ich aber, sollen wir alle freiwillig angeschlossenen Planeten aufzählen, oder auch die Eroberten. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:20, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ursprünglich dachte ich ja auch, dass wir die eroberten auflisten könnten, aber die meisten wurden ja sowieso wieder zurückerobert. Vielleicht könnten wir die unfreiwilligen Mitglieder in einer separaten Liste oder unter der Zwischenüberschrift "Unfreiwillige Mitgleider" oder "Eroberte Welten" aufstellen. Ja es wäre echt super von dir, wenn du The Clone Wars durchgehst. Ich werde mir mal nen Mittag Zeit nehmen, um The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia durchzuschauen. Auflisten sollten wir alles erstmal hier, bevor wir das dann alles in den Artikel zur Konföderation einfügen Bild:;-).gif Schön, dass dir der Vorschlag gefällt. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:21, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::In Ordnung. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:25, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hallo Skyguy, ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Weißt du, wie diese separatistischen, blauen Gleiter heißen, die die Geonosianer in der zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis nutzten und auch von den Kommandodroiden in der Schlacht von Kiros eingesetzt wurden. Ist das die militärische Variante des Flitknot-Speederbikes, da es sich durchaus im Design ähnelt. In diesem Artikel steht davon jedoch nichts, deshalb wollte ich nochmal fragen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:59, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, ich habe mir ein paar Bilder angeschaut es sind die selben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:13, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Gut, dann sollte man das noch ergänzen. Ich werde eine UV einfügen. Dankeschön. Guß Robonino (Komlink) 15:22, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ok. Gut gesehen Datei:;-).gif 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:23, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Chat Kannst du mal bitte in den Chat kommen? Danke. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 19:29, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sanyassan Hi, ich wollte mal wissen, ob du weist, wann die Wahl zu dem Artikel Sanyassan wieder aufgenommen wird. Ich fühle mich irgendwie "Verarscht", weil bei allen anderen Artikeln geht es so schnell, und bei meinem geht nichts MfG Star Warser (Diskussion) 19:13, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Es gibt keinen Grund, dich "verarscht" zu fühlen. Vor der HgA-Wahl ist bei allen Artikeln eine fünftägige Begutachtungsphase der Fall und wenn essentielle Kritikpunkte nicht ausgearbeitet worden sind, kann es halt mal länger dauern. Man stellt einen Artikel nicht einfach so auf; da gehört noch eine Menge Arbeit dazu, wenn man wirklich will, dass er dieses Prädikat erhält. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:19, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Groß- und Kleinschreibung/deine Edits Hi, ich habe bemerkt, dass du in letzter Zeit bei Artikeln oft die Interwikis und die Kategorien vertauscht. Meine Frage wäre: Bringt es etwas, wenn man es so macht oder ist es einfach nur Mittel den Beitragszähler möglichst hoch zu halten? Außerden kann ich dir nur zumuten das zu lesen. Dort wird beschrieben, wann man Wörter groß schreibt. Bei diesem Edit hast du nämlich das Wort „dritte“ groß geschrieben. Dritte ist weder ein Substantiv, noch der Anfang eines Satzes, zumal das nicht in einem Satz geschrieben ist. Zudem habe ich bemerkt, dass du „u. a.“ immer zu „U.a.“ veränderst. Auch hier ist „und“ kein Substantiv und auch kein Satzanfang. Zwischen dem „u.“ und „a.“ muss auch ein Leerzeichen hin. Ich bitte dich, solche Änderungen in kommender Zeit zu unterlassen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 17:50, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ohne jetzt irgendwem zu nahe treten zu wollen, mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass du und Dreist die Kategorien und Interwikis umkehrt. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, verändert dass ja weder was an Darstellung noch großartig an Übersicht. Daher würde auch mich interessieren, was es damit auf sich hat. Zu dem anderen Punkt, du hast ja recht Kerem, aber auch ich halte mal etwas für richtig, obwohl es sich nicht so verhält. Der Fehler wird dann von einem anderen Nutzer behoben, aber stellt jetzt wirklich kein großartiges Problem dar. Ich denke einfach, dass es sich bei dem von dir aufgeführten Artikel so verhält, dass Skyguy dachte, am Satzanfang (auch bei Aufzählung) wäre eine Großschreibung von Nöten. Ich hätte das auch so gemacht und auch viele andere Nutzer. Insofern finde ich diesen Fehler nun weniger gravierend, kann aber durch diesen Hinweis von mindestens zwei Benutzern in Zukunft vermieden werden. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 18:24, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Skyguy, ich weiß nicht, ob deine Tastatur in letzter Zeit nicht richtig funktioniert, aber mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit einige Bearbeitungen tätigst, die nichts bringen bzw. den Artikel nur verschlechtern wie bei InterGalactic Ore... Auffällig ist, dass du immer "PLanet" schreibst, weswegen ich auf die Theorie mit der kaputten Tastatur komme. MfG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:39, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Wegen des Edits bezüglich dem Wort "Dritte", denke ich, dass das ein Sonderfall von Paragraf §54.5 der Rechtschreibung ist. Im betreffenden Artikel der Abschnitt Übersicht ist nämlich eine Gliederungsangabe (mit diesen * Pünktchen). Hinzu kommt, dass ''„Dritte bisher namentlich unbekannte Comicausgabe“ eigentlich stellvertretend für einen (noch unbekannten) Werktitel steht. Beides, Gliederungsangabe sowie Werkttitel und dergleichen, wird durch §54.5 erfasst, und demzufolge ist "Dritte" groß zu schreiben. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:31, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Dieser Meinung bin ich auch. Zwar hätte ich keinen Nerv gehabt, das ganze Drumrum herauszufinden, trotzdem war mir diese Regel im Großen und Ganzen auch so geläufig. Von daher stimme ich Ralux' Kommentar zu. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 19:44, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich habe zudem vergessen zu erwähnen, Skyguy, dass ich deine Arbeit hier in der JP sehr schätze und du meinen Hinweis keinesfalls als einen persönlichen Angriff sehen sollst. Ralux, anscheinend hast du mit der Schreibweise von „dritten“ Recht, trotzdem habe ich auch das „u. a.“, das von Skyguy großgeschrieben wurde, auch angemerkt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Fehler. Allerdings würde ich die Frage für die Nützlichkeit der Änderungen mit den Interwikis/Kategorien gerne beantwortet bekommen, um dies auch nachvollziehen zu können. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 22:28, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Gut, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern keine Zeit hatte zu antworten, ich werde das jetzt nachholhen. Zu dem u.a.: Diesen Fehler habe ich in einer Infobox ausgebessert, wei dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist lieber Kerem. In Infoboxen wird '''alles großgeschrieben, Adjektive, Verben, alles. Auch Wörter wie u.a., ca. werden in den Boxen Großgeschrieben. In diesem Punkt möchte ich Ben auf entwas aufmerksam machen, männlich ist in der Infobox groß. Ich denke dieser Punkt wäre erklärt. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe Ralux, bei der GS bei der Aufzählung. Zu den Interwikis, Interwikis werden nach den Kategorien eingefügt. Das passiert selten, da der Großteil der Benutzerschaft mit dem Oasis-Design arbeitet, und dort in der Grafik-Ansicht schreibt. Dort werden Interwikis (wenn sie überhaupt eingefügt werden) automatisch vor die Kategorien gesetzt, und diese dann direkt an die Quellen gepappt. In der Code-Ansicht seht das hässlich aus, darum ändere ich das immer. Es ist weit übersichtlicher Kats und Inter voneinander zu trennen. Zu meinen klienen Rechtschreibfehler mit PLanet angeht, dass ist einfach ein dummes Missgeschick. Ich hoffe ihr versteht meine Beweggründe, wenn Unklarheiten, bzw. Nich-Übereinstimmungen existieren, meldet euch. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 07:23, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::PS:Danke für das Lob Kerem Datei:;-).gif. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 07:23, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Da stimme ich Skyguy zu. Ich finde es irgendwie blöd, dass die Kategorien unter die Interwikis gesetzt werden, denn es sieht einfach nicht so übersichtlich aus. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 10:48, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist aber ein Riesenproblem.Wir reden hier von hunderten oder tausenden Edits. Sowas kann man nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren. Wir müssen uns da auf der Stelle etwas einfallen lassen.Ich verstehe natürlich, dass es im Artikel nicht so „''übersichtlich''“ aussieht. Aber diese vielen Korrekturen lassen die Letzte Aktivitäten-Liste auch nicht gerade übersichtlicher erscheinen.Außerdem darf man nicht vergessen, dass uns die Zeit, die wir in diese Korrekturen stecken - damit es „''übersichtlicher''“ ist - woanders dann fehlt. Dabei gibt es soviele Artikel, die dringend Aufmerksamkeit benötigen würden.Auch die Versionsgeschichte der Artikel wird durch diese Korrekturen aufgebläht.Danke jedenfalls an Kerem12345, dass er diese Problematik mit den Interwiki/Kategorien-Vertauschungen mal zur Sprache gebracht hat. Wir sollten das aber vielleicht woanders weiter diskutieren. --Ralux (Diskussion) 14:18, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Es stimmt, dass ist ein Riesenproblem. Aber es muss behoben werden. Der Satz: „''Dabei gibt es soviele Artikel, die dringend Aufmerksamkeit benötigen würden.“ stimmt, aber auch die Übersichtlichkeit eines Artikel ist ein wichtiger Kritikpunkt und darf nicht vernachlässigt werden. Ich habe gerade einen Test am Artikel Kubaz durchgeführt (wie manche vielleicht bemerkt haben): Das Problem ist, wenn in der Code-Ansicht des Oasis-Designs die Interwikis nicht mindestens zwei zeilen nach der letzten beschriebenen Zeile eingefügt werden, dann werden sie vor die Kategroien gesetzt (hierbei muss aber beachtet werden, dass die Kategorien durch das Kategorienfeld nicht im Text eingefügt sind). Das ist das Problem, neue Benutzer wissen das nicht und dadurch entstehem diese Zusammenquetschungen. Alle anderen Bearbeitungen vor dem Oasis-Design haben diese Aufteilung. Zu dem Kommentar, dass dadurch die Letzen Änderungen unübersichtlich werden, dass ist wirklich irrelevant. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:57, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Wir können diese Problematik ja von zwei Seiten angehen:1. Wie bekommen wir die bereits vorhandenen Vertauschungen in den Artikeln weg?● Da könnten wir vielleicht einen Droiden einstellen, der diese Arbeit übernimmt.2. Wie verhindern wir, dass in Zukunft solche Vertauschungen in Artikeln auftreten?● Eine Möglichkeit wäre, zu prüfen, ob wir im Wiki irgendwo eine entsprechende Voreinstellung machen können. Das wäre natürlich die beste Option, weil dann alles automatisch funktionieren würde wie es soll.● Alternativ gibt es natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, in den pers. Einstellungen das Häkchen bei ''Grafischen Editor aktivieren wegzuklicken, und dafür bei Kategorie-Modul deaktivieren (trifft nur zu, wenn der grafische Editor deaktiviert ist) das Häkchen zu machen. Dann treten die Vertauschungen auch nicht auf (habe ich gerade getestet). Jedoch muss man dann auf den Grafischen Editor verzichten, und kann nur noch in der Code-Ansicht arbeiten.● Oder Jw-skyguys Vorschlag.Die beiden letztgenannten Vorschläge haben nur leider den Nachteil, dass sie lediglich manuell umsetzbar sind. D.h. man würde eventuell auch noch eine entsprechende Anleitung in der Hilfe brauchen.Vielleicht hat irgendwer noch weitere Vorschläge? --Ralux (Diskussion) 16:40, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich finde dein Vorschläge super. Allerdings bräuchten wir da jemanden mit den nötigen infomatischen Kenntnissen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:18, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen einen geeigneten Lösungsvorschlag unterbreiten. --Ralux (Diskussion) 21:50, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das liegt daran, dass die meisten Nutzer die Kategorien über das entsprechende Kategorienkästchen angeben, und dann landen die automatisch an letzter Stelle im Artikel. Sofern nicht irgendwie etwas an den Einstellungen im Wiki selbst behoben wird, kann dieses Problem also nur dann gelöst werden, wenn jeder Benutzer die Kats manuell ganz unten in den Artikel schreibt, was umständlicher ist als die Alternativversion. Ich verstehe ja, dass das unübersichtlicher ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, das in allen 31.336 Artikel zu korrigieren ... Corran (Diskussion) 13:05, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich meinerseits verbessere die Reihenfolge immer dann wann ich sie sehe. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:36, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich befand mich in den letzten Tagen auf Reisen und hatte keine Möglichkeit, Nachrichten zu lesen oder zu beantworten. Vermutlich wird es einige Tage dauern, bis ich alle noch anstehenden Schritte zur Abklärung dieser grundsätzlichen Problematik abgearbeitet habe. --Ralux (Diskussion) 20:18, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke, dass wäre eine große Hilfe. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:20, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wicket Hi, wie du sicher schon weist versuche ich, den Artikel Wicket zu verbessern. Ich wollte mal deine fachmännische meinung zu meiner bisjetzigen Arbeiz hören. Wenn di fehler entdeckst, darfst du diese natürlci verbessern Star Warser (Diskussion) 14:19, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist schon sehr schön. Wenn ich was finde, verbessere ich's Datei:;-).gif. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:45, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen Moin. Wer hat denn „Es ist Pflicht für jeden Autor dieses Benutzerhandbuch zu lesen.“ in die Willkommensnachricht eingefügt? Ehrlich gesagt finde ich die fett und extra groß gedruckte Anweisung etwas zu aggressiv für einen neuen Autoren, und auch kann man nicht das Wörtchen dieses verwenden, da in der gesamten Nachricht nicht von einem Benutzerhandbuch die Rede ist. Ich frage einfach dich mal, weil du das Handbuch ja verfasst hast. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:57, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Mhm, stimmt. Etwas aggressiv wirkt das schon, aber es ist ja Pflicht das Handbuch zu lesen. Das Wörtchen dieses, ich werde das Handbuch in der vorderen Nachricht einbinden. Ich hätte aber noch eine Frage. Was hälst du von dem Benutzerhandbuch? 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:23, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich finde, dass du da vortreffliche Arbeit geleistet hast. Ein großes Lob und Dankeschön dafür. :-) Aber mir fällt auf, dass du da irgendwas falsch formatiert hast. Schau mal ins Handbuch, einen Teil des Textes kann man nicht lesen, da er in den rechten Rand übergeht. Kannst du das noch korrigieren? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:36, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Hm. Ich denke du arbeitest mit dem Oasis-Design, ich mit Mono. Bei mir verschwindet nichts. Ich werde den Fehler beheben. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:40, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Stimmt, du hast Recht. Das liegt am Design. Du kannst ja mal schauen, ob du das irgendwie hinbekommst. Ansonsten muss man mal sehen. Ich denke, das liegt an der Codeeinbindung und Gestaltung, und die kann ich ja nur Not ändern, falls du das nicht anderweitig schaffen solltest. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Sorry, aber ich kann das nicht sehen. Ich würde sagen: Es wird empfohlen das Benutzerhandbuch für Anfänger zu lesen. , oder so ähnlich. ich bitte dich das zu ändern, denn es sieht aus, als währe man dazu gezwungen, was nicht gut ankommt wenn man hier neu ist. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:48, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Genau so sehe ich das auch. Corran (Diskussion) 14:53, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Okay, ich werde die Willkommensnachricht überarbeiten. Aber wir müssen einen etwas schärferen Ton anschlagen, sonst hört ja keiner darauf. Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:08, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, aber nicht in der Schreibweise, sondern so, dass jemand eher dazu animiert ist die Nachricht auch zu lesen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:18, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Hm, ich habe eine Idee, ich will wissen ob sie euch gefällt: Um die Aufermkssamkeit auf das Benutzerhandbuch zu lenken, können wir doch ein Bild als Link verwenden. Natürlich fällt das Bild sofort ins Auge, man ist neugierig und klickt auf das Bild und gelangt zum Benutzerhandbuch. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:29, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Währe eine gute Idee. Bloß an was für eine Art Bild denkst du? Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:34, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Man sieht berühmte Star-Wars-Charaktere, irgendeine Landschaft (muss ich mir noch überlegen) und die gleiche Schrift wie jetzt die in der Willkommennachricht (natürlich nur das Fette). 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:36, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Währe eine Möglichkeit. Ich denke, wir sollten noch die Meinung von Corran anhören. Aber vom Prinzip her ist das eine gute Idee. Wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich würde sagen, dass wir die Farben von dem Kasten der Willkommensnachricht auffälliger wirken lassen sollten da es mir so z.B. viel mehr ins Augen fallen würde. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:43, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich verstehe das mit der Farbe nicht. Wenn die Willkommensnachricht die einzige Nachricht auf der Disku ist, dann sieht man sie auch. Abgesehen davon scheint sie sowieso niemand zu lesen ... was das Bild betrifft: Die Idee ist gut, aber es sollte auch etwas sein, das im Bezug zum Handbuch steht, sprich, nicht irgendein Charakter oder eine Landschaft, wie Skyguy vorgeschlagen hat. So meine Meinung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:46, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ich meine nur, dass mir diese Farben dort viel besser gefallen und dass es schöner und auffälliger aussieht. Bei unserer Vorlage ist die Farbe etwas "langweilig", wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich denke so eine Nachricht ist ansprechender, wenn einem schönere und fröhlichere Farben ins Gesicht fallen. Ich finde das es dann schöner anzusehen ist. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:51, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Trophäenjäger Hallo Skyguy, ich hab mich gefreut, wo ich gesehen hab, dass du diesen Artikel erstellt hast. Ich hatte es mir eigentlich selbst vorgenommen, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit dafür. Von daher danke ich dir, dass du das jetzt gemacht hast, denn ich fande, das war schon fast überfällig ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:26, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke. Ich werde ihn noch etwas erweitern, dann ist er fertig. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:36, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Die Weiterleitung von Trophäenjäger funktioniert leider nicht, weil es ein zweifacher Redirect ist. --Ralux (Diskussion) 21:36, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild löschen Hallo, Jw-skyguy. Kannst du für mich bitte das Bild HelmutHeyne.jpg löschen? Ich habe Angst davor, gegen das postmortale Persönlichkeitsrecht zu verstoßen. Danke schonmal und schöne Grüße. Sinnfreikobold (Diskussion) 08:43, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Natürlich. Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 08:44, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Interwikis Moin. Skyguy, können wir uns nicht darauf einigen, diese ständigen Interwikis-unter-Kats-Änderungen ruhen zu lassen? Du willst doch jetzt nicht bei 30000 Artikeln diese Edits durchführen, und ich persönlich werde beim Erstellen meiner Artikel die Kats auch weiterhin ins entsprechende Kästchen eingeben (woraus die automatische Reihenfolge im Artikel folgt), weil es m.E. ehrlich gesagt vollkommen egal ist, ob die Interwikis unter oder über den Kats sitzen, zumal das der normale Leser sowieso nicht sieht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:59, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Mhm, du hast ja recht, es ist verdammt viel Arbeit und der Leser sieht es nicht, aber mich persönlich störrt es. Ich werde aber nicht mehr extra wegen dieser Gliederung eine Bearbeitung tätigen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:21, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) fehlende Kategorien Moin, habe gerade das Bild:Zed.jpg gefunden. Da sind keine Kategorien angegeben. Kannst du das bitte noch nachholen? Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:17, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kanan-Video Jetzt bin ich der, der auf deine Disku schreibt. ;) Also, falls du Interresse hast und es noch nicht gesehen hast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXuFi2vH_PQ . Ich hoffe du kannst damit was anfangen, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:58, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kanan-Video Jetzt bin ich der, der auf deine Disku schreibt. ;) Also, falls du Interresse hast und es noch nicht gesehen hast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXuFi2vH_PQ . Ich hoffe du kannst damit was anfangen, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:58, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Wundert euch bitte nicht über die Versionsgeschichte. Ich habe mich verklickt und versehentlich Dreists Kommentar zurückgesetzt. Sry, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:08, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Das ist mir inzwischen auch schon 2mal passiert. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:09, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke. Aber ich habe das Video schon auf StarWars.com gesehen. ^^ 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:17, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bildlöschung Wieso löscht du immer mein Bild? (Torito Wars (Diskussion) 18:46, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) :Ich habe es nicht immer gelöscht, nur einmal. Es wurde bereits vorhin gelöscht von Benutzer:JP-Corran-Horn, du hast es immer wieder hochgeladen, darum habe ich es erneut gelöscht. Das Bild weißt große Qualitätsmängel auf und hat keine Quelle anegegeben. Darum. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:49, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Außerdem ist dieses Wiki aus der in-Universe-Sicht verfasst, d.h. wir schreiben, als wäre Star Wars real. Dein Bild ist mit dem Weißen drumherum jedoch nicht in-Universe. Abgesehen davon solltest du dir angewöhnen, vernünftige Titel für deine Bilder zu verwenden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:50, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dieser Droide Hey Skyguy, wenn du vorhast diesen Droiden da mit einem Artikel zu beehren, könntest du das mir überlassen? Ich will ihn soooooo unbedingt erstellen. Ich schreibe dir auch jeden Inhalt der Episode auf, damit du den Rest erstellen kannst :). Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:20, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Welchen Droiden meinst du? ^^50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 21:00, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn du TCW kuckst, dann meine ich den lustigen, den Freund von Fives, der den Chip entdeckt hat. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:02, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Und ich mag unbedingt Tup machen! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:05, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, Tup ist deiner. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:06, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich habe mir die neuen Episoden nicht angsehen. ^^ Ich schau sie mir morgen dann an. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 21:16, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay ^^ Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:34, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Diskussion:Bant Eerin Ich vermute, du hast die NEGtAS. Währe toll, wenn du das auf der Disku lesen könntest. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:25, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Habe es gelesen und geantwortet. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:42, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC)